The invention relates to a 3D dispensing apparatus, comprising a motion platform.
The invention further relates to a method for 3D dispensing.
Various functional printing devices such as dispensers, ink jet, aerosol jet and other dispensing, spraying and printing technologies have the potential to print functional inks on three dimensional (3D) substrate surfaces, whereby the dispense head is moved relative to the substrate surface by a computer numerically controlled (CNC) or other motion device, to deposit ink in the pattern required.
Once deposited the inks can be post processed by using methods such as laser light or visible light to heat, dry or sinter the printed trace, or cured using ultra-violet (UV) light or similar processes.
To be able to process on multiple sides or faces of a 3D substrate a multiple axes of motion of print head relative to the article are required. However, currently known arrangements have problems in their capacity.